A novel form of safety razor has recently been developed by the present inventor, consisting of an elongated blade-holding head and a disc-like handle proximately joined to one another. It is of course highly desirable to provide unique, attractive, and functional packaging for any such product, so as to promote consumer appeal and convenience, and sales.